Trials of Love
by Xarilyn
Summary: When Draco and Hermione finally resolved their hatred for one another and fell in love, their love is immediately put to the test when Draco is being accused of something he has never committed. Would they pull through this together?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own... except story plot perhaps. :)

**Summary: **When Draco and Hermione finally resolved their hatred for one another and fell in love, their love is immediately put to the test when Draco is being accused of something he has never committed. How would Hermione be able to save him from his dreadfulpunishment? Would they ever get a chance to build on their newfound love and be together?

**Note:** Err... this is my first try at a HP fanfic... so do please be lenient! Will try my best! Thanks!

--------------------------------------------------

It was a new year for the students at Hogwarts. The holiday season was over, and now they were back for lessons again.

The famous Gryffindor trio hurried to class as they tried to catch on with one another. Each had their own stories, about the season, to tell and there seemed to be not enough time for their merry tales. The trio, a girl and two boys, rushed into their allocated classroom written on their timetable.

Suddenly, in their haste, they bumped into another trio at the doorway of their classroom.

"Watch where you're going, _Potter_. You wouldn't want to mess with _me_."

"Yeah? Apparently _you_ need more than two eyes yourself, Malfoy. Grow some more!"

"Shut up, Weasley! Needing more eyes is much better than needing more _brains_!"

"What?" Ron Weasley looked as though he was ready to pounce onto the Slytherin prince. Fortunately for him, Hermione Granger held him back.

"Don't." She whispered. "He's not worth it."

Ron, Harry and Hermione watched distastefully as Draco Malfoy and his gang sneered at them while walking through the door. Then they followed.

"Ahhh! I see the six of you have _finally_ decided to join us!" Professor Flitwick told them. "Now, I do believe after a six-minute decision, you can settle down quickly so that we can start our class."

The Gryffindor trio turned beet red with embarrassment while Draco merely snorted. Crabbe and Goyle hurried off to a pair of tables while Ron and Harry went off the other way. Before realizing that their friends had already gone off on their own, Professor Flitwick said, "Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger. Do you need further instructions?"

Both turned to look for their friends; meanwhile, shocked that they had to sit together.

The professor cleared his throat. "Do you have any problems, the both of you? Because my patience is certainly running out."

Hermione glanced around the classroom. No, there were no more empty seats. The number of tables were just appropriate for the number of students. She sighed. So she was truly stuck with Malfoy. Shrugging helplessly, she placed her books on the table and sat down.

"Good." Said Professor Flitwick. "Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco swore under his breath as he held onto the leather strap on his books and swung them onto his table.

"Mr. Malfoy? I do not condone unpleasantries in my class. But since this is the first day of school, and the first lesson of the day, I shall let you off. But I won't, the next time." Professor Flitwick admonished.

Draco just rolled his eyes. Hermione pursed her lips, disgusted by his rude behaviour.

"Now, let's begin our class. Today, we're going to talk about the…" Hermione's thoughts drowned out the professor's voice. She certainly didn't have the mood for lessons if she were to be stuck with Malfoy for a full hour.

Minutes slowly ticked by as she tried to focus on the lessons, but to no avail. Just then, something flew from the corner of her eye, heading towards the professor.

"Professor!" She yelled, trying to warn the professor. But she was too late. She watched as the object struck Professor Flitwick in the head…

"Ow!" He exclaimed, whirling around. "Who did that?" He bent down and picked the object up. "Who threw this… this… this paper ball?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't something hard that hit him. It was just a dumb paper ball. Most probably one lame joke. Then her heart almost stopped when the professor's gaze fell on her. Could _he possibly think that it's my fault? But I didn't do it! I didn't hit him!_

"I didn't do it, Professor!" She denied, wide-eyed. "It wasn't me!"

But the Professor didn't seem to hear her. "Malfoy. It was you, wasn't it?"

Hermione glanced at her partner. In his left hand he was holding a crunched up paper ball. _No wonder the professor thinks he did it! _She thought.

But it was not possible. Malfoy was sitting on her right, while the paper ball flew from her left. It could not be him.

"This is ridiculous!" Draco protested. "How could you accuse me like that?"

"Mr. Malfoy. Look at your left hand. What is it holding?" Professor Flitwick said angrily. "I do believe that is evidence enough."

Draco immediately released his hold on the paper ball. "But I didn't do it! Honest! It wasn't me!"

"It must be! And till somebody else owns up, you are going to have detention with me. Tonight. In my office, at seven."

Hermione decided to defend Draco. She stood up. "But, Professor, it wasn't Malfoy's fault! I was sitting beside him all this time and he never threw that paper ball at you! It certainly wasn't him. I'm confident of that."

"And I suppose you're the one, Miss Granger?"

"No, but –"

"Then would you please sit down? I only asked for the person who did it to own up."

"But I –" She began to protest. Then realizing it wasn't going to work, she sat down glumly.

"So, is anyone going to own up for this act?" The professor demanded. "No? Well, then, since no one else is going to, it seems that, Malfoy, you are the –"

"Sir?" A boy at the corner raised his hand weakly.

"What?" The professor barked, annoyed.

"I did it."

"Sorry?"

"I threw the ball at you. Accidentally."

"Well then, fine, now – Wait. _You_ threw the ball?"

"I, er, yes, Professor. Accidentally." The boy repeated, glancing around the room uneasily.

"Very well, then, Mister…?"

"Turner."

"Mr. Turner. You're having detention with me tonight." Professor Flitwick announced, then turned back to the chalkboard. "Let's resume our class before time is up! Now…"

Hermione slumped back in her seat. She could not believe what she had done earlier. Standing up for Malfoy? Her number one worst enemy? That was, well, surprising. She shrugged in response to Harry and Ron's open mouths and quizzical looks. She was pretty astonished herself.

Just before the class was about to end, Draco slipped a note to her table. She picked it up curiously and read it.

"Meet me outside the classroom when the class ends. Alone. No Potter or Weasley."

She tore the note after reading it, wondering what on earth Malfoy wanted.

**_TBC..._**

----------------------------------------------

**Now please, R/R! :) I'll see how this goes before I continue, yeah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them...

Thanks to Rupert Chica and Elly for reviewing! )

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione! What did you think you were doing?" Ron hissed as he caught up with Hermione after class ended.

"Huh?"

"You! You stood up for Malfoy just now!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, trying to play it cool. "Why? What about it?"

"Why? Why?" Ron shrieked. "Harry, check if she's under a spell. I don't know how to do it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, neither do I. I'm not much cleverer than you are."

"Great." Hermione threw her hands up. "So you think I'm under his spell. _Just _great, Ron. I mean, what's the _big _deal?"

"The big deal is that you stood up for the biggest enemy ever!"

"But, well, he didn't do anything wrong! He wouldn't have deserved detention! Someone would have to stand up for him." Hermione argued.

"So? The problem is, you should have let him suffer in detention! It's only one day, like it's going to do any good for revenge…" he muttered to himself. Then, realizing he was still in an argument, "I mean to say, he has done so many wicked things! All the taunts and teasing, have you forgotten them all?"

"No, I -"

"Then you should have let him and his sorry a in detention, whether he threw that dumb paper ball or not!"

"Ron! Firstly, he didn't okay? It was that… that guy in the corner who threw it. Secondly, you saw how Professor Flitwick didn't listen to me. So if the guy didn't own up, Malfoy would _still_ have gotten detention, whether I tried defending him or not!" Hermione huffed. "Thirdly, we should always learn to forgive and forget!" She ignored Ron's snort and turned to Harry. "Are you with, or against, me on this one?"

Harry glanced at Ron, then at Hermione. They were both, after all, his friends. Slowly, he reached a decision, and said, "Sorry, Hermione. But I think Ron's right. Don't you remember what just happened at the doorway of the classroom an hour ago?"

"Argh!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air, again, in defeat. "Oh, all right. Fine. Be that way. I gotta go to the Ladies. See you at class." She slipped away from her friends.

As she took a short cut back to the classroom, she could overhear Ron exclaiming, "I don't know what's got into her!" before his voice was drowned by those of other students. She hurried to the classroom with a grim expression. How was she going to prove to her friends that she _wasn't _under a spell?

She rounded the corner, and there was Malfoy, pacing impatiently outside the classroom. She marched up to him, and placed her hands on her hips. "What is it that you want? This had better be good; I don't want to be late for class for nothing." She said.

"I… uh… Well… I…" Malfoy stammered nervously. Hermione was stunned. Malfoy? Nervous? Stammering? These words just do _not_ associate! She had braced herself for a sarcastic and nasty comeback, so where was it?

"I… I, well, just wanted to…"

"To?" She pressed on. Time was running out.

"Um… to…"

"To _what_?"

"To thank you." He blurted. "For standing up for me just now. I mean, you didn't exactly help since Flitwick refused to listen to you, but, well, you did try and I, uh, appreciate that." He added, "A lot."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in amusement. "Err… Will the _real_ Draco Malfoy please stand up?"

"I _am _Draco Malfoy." He answered irritably.

"Oh, all right. You're welcome. I just… well, I was just surprised to see you so polite, with manners and all." She said, staring at him intently, and curiously.

Then, after a few seconds of silence, Hermione spun on her heels. "Well, if there's nothing else… see you at class."

She only took a few steps when she heard a small voice behind her. "I can be nice; you just haven't seen it."

She halted, then turned around to face the person who had just said that. She scrunched up her face, as though trying really hard to read Malfoy's expression and see if he was joking. He doesn't seem so. His gaze was soft and gentle; there was no signs of smirking. "Well…" she replied with an equally soft smile, "I'd very much like to see it then."

Leaving a smiling Malfoy, she sped towards her next class.

TBC...

Now please review again!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, I just wished I was J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey. Though this chapter is short, hope you guys'll enjoy it. I promise to update soon with a longer chapter, okay? (:

_My Only One: _hey there! lol. i just simply love cliffhangers. don't worry i promise to update soon so you wont have to wait so long for another chapter. (:  
_Jamie Prongs:_ thanks. i will. (:  
_ickle voldykins: _yes, he would be accused of something more serious. this is only the beginning. (: you're somewhere there already with your guess... thanks, and hope you'll stick around to find out what'll happen. ((:  
_kanashii yurei: _haha. yes i will. thanks.

Chapter 3

Hermione lay on her bed, unable to sleep. Events that happened that day kept replaying in her mind, with her first standing up for Malfoy in class to the unbelievably gentle Malfoy after class. Something was quite wrong, she felt, but she could not quite place her finger on it.

Why did she defend Malfoy? Perhaps, quite possibly, maybe… well, it could be because she felt the need to set things straight. She could not have just sat there and watch someone innocent take the blame, could she? She could have tried. Which was what she did, only to garner slight isolation by her friends.

She was doing the right thing by defending Malfoy, wasn't she? It was only right. But then, why couldn't Harry and Ron understand that? Why couldn't they see that, as much as Malfoy is irritating, he could be…

Well, innocent?

Come on, Hermione, you know there's more…

He could be… nice?

The more she pondered over it, the more doubtful she got. Malfoy had said that he could be nice. He said that to her… a _Mudblood_, whom he had usually taunted. Why? Why did he do that? Was it just for acceptance? Was it because he felt gratitude towards her? But it didn't make any sense. She had merely attempted to defend him in class, and it did not work. Why would he go to such great lengths to be nice towards her, just because of that?

It was not long before Hermione had a throbbing headache. She had thought too much. Maybe… only maybe, Draco Malfoy could actually be nice. In any case, she'll wait and see.

Or better, she shall clarify things with Malfoy personally.

TBC...

Now please review!


End file.
